Linos Azules
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Un nuevo sentimiento, el despecho por un amor no correspondido. Una nueva forma de ver una amistad de siempre. Advertencia: Esta historia está en versión Nyotalia.


Antes de empezar, me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los nombres usados son los siguientes: male!belarus: Vladislav / fem!russia: Anya / fem!Lithuania: Helena

Nada más que decir, que disfruten del fic.

* * *

Año 1796, la República de Lituania había sido conquistada por el enorme país de Rusia. Su periodo de esplendor histórico acababa de perecer a manos de la temible emperatriz Catalina II de Rusia, la cual había absorbido a la nación dejándola en nada.

Helena se encontraba en el gran salón de baile de palacio. Ella, escondida lejos del centro del salón, miraba con cierta envidia a todas las parejas de nobles y damiselas que se divertían danzando de un sitio a otro. Exuberantes vestidos moviéndose sin cesar haciendo aparecer una mezcla de colores en tonos pastel que era muy curiosa de ver, el sonido de las risas mezcladas con la música parecía música angelical, la orquesta tocando una armoniosa melodía que parecía no tener fin… Todo aquello era simplemente perfecto, lamentablemente, la lituana no podía disfrutar de todas aquellas cosas. Ella ya no era nadie allí, ahora simplemente era la sirvienta de Rusia. No tenía derecho a codearse con gente de tan tamaña prestigio.

Aún la parecía increíble que en tan poco tiempo hubiera pasado de tenerlo todo a no tener nada, a ser el último eslabón de la cadena, aunque, en cierta medida estaba contenta. ¿La razón? Muy simple: Podía ver a su tan amado bielorruso de nuevo. Ahora los dos estaban en la casa de Rusia, así que eso era algo bueno, o eso suponía la chica.

Helena ojeó con un poco más detenimiento el salón, siempre era lo mismo, vestidos, movimientos elegantes, susurros al oído de un amante… Pero, algo destacó entre todo esto. Una imagen que la hizo sorprenderse en gran medida: Vladislav se encontraba esta vez sentado en una silla, apartado de todo el baile, un poco aislado y con cara de muy pocos amigos. La chica, que poco temía a esta expresión facial, se acercó al bielorruso no sin antes retocarse el peinado que llevaba aquel día, una simple trenza a un lado.

_B-buenas noches, señorito Vladislav. _Dijo tartamudeando un poco pero sin perder la suave y amable sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba. El chico solo la miró sin decir nada_ ¿C-cómo se encuentra?

_Mal.

_¿P-puedo preguntar por qué? ¿Hay algo que le incomode?

_Sí, tu sola presencia me irrita, estúpida. _La lituana bajó la mirada sonriendo un poco triste, estos comentarios la dolían demasiado. Al notar esto, el bielorruso hizo girar los ojos.

_ Lamento que mi presencia sea tan molesta, señorito Vladislav … Yo solo pretendía…

_Mírala _Interrumpió el bielorruso_ Tonteando con aquel estúpido. ¿Qué se cree ese? ¿Qué por poseer tierras y por ser una persona influyente podrá llevarse a mi hermana? Antes le rebano el cuello. ¡Lo peor es que ella se deja!

La lituana agudizó la vista y pudo vislumbrar a Anya bailando con un joven y atractivo noble que tenía bastantes posesiones y no podía quejarse económicamente. Se dio cuenta de que su actitud era coqueta y que ambos se miraban lascivamente, como buscando que se acabara la canción para pasar un buen rato en una habitación vacía. Helena no quería que Vladislav se deprimiera así que intentó animarle con la mentira.

_Y-yo no veo nada raro, señorito Vladislav, solo están bailando, como otras tantas parejas que se encuentran hoy aquí.

_¿No tienes ojos en la cara o qué? ¡Claro que tontean! _El chico suspiró intentando calmarse un poco_ La quiero, pero a veces…

_ S-señorito Vladislav, tranquilícese… seguro que son imaginaciones suyas, solo eso y nada más. L-le aseguro que la señorita Anya le aprecia mucho.

_ Lo dudo, no es la primera vez que la veo así, si seguro que se los lleva a la cama… _Vladislav chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada queriendo olvida todo aquello_ Creo que esta noche me emborracharé.

_No debería hacer eso… Si tanto le molesta que la señorita Anya haga eso, p-póngala celosa _Sugirió la chica intentando buscar una solución y así animar al chico.

_Como si a ella la importara _Dijo dirigiéndose hacia una mesa donde había varias bebidas alcohólicas. Directamente cogió una botella de vodka y bebió a morro.

_S-señorito Vladislav, claro que le importa, sino, e-em… no hubiera puesto tanto empeño en anexionarle.

Helena había seguido al chico hasta la mesa para controlarle un poco en lo que se refería a la bebida, ella sabía de sobra que cuando Vladislav tomaba más alcohol del que debía se volvía un tanto violento y no quería que en aquel baile saliera algún herido.

_Mi hermana solo quiere mis explotaciones mineras, yo no le importo como persona, cada día me doy más cuenta de ello. _Tras decir esto dio un gran trago a la botella.

_S-seguro que no... U-usted tiene mucho más que ofrecer, como persona a parte de como país, me refiero. Tiene muchas cualidades por las que la señorita Anya podría llegar a quererle, s-solo intenta ponerle celoso.

_No lo creo, le importo bien poco... _Dio otro trago y se quedó mirando la botella, en realidad no tenía ganas de beber, pero seguiría bebiendo.

_La chica agarró la botella intentando así que no bebiera más_ S-si eso pasara... es que la señorita Anya está tan ciega que no se da cuenta de que tiene al hombre más maravilloso que pudiera existir a su lado. _Dijo refiriéndose al bielorruso.

_¡Te digo que no le importo!

Dijo el bielorruso alzando bastante la voz y tirando la botella al suelo, estaba muy cabreado por toda la situación, su hermana no le amaba, nunca lo haría, en esos momentos pensaba así. Él la quería sobre todas las cosas, pero su amor no era correspondido ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Por otra parte, Helena se agachó y comenzó a recoger los cristales del suelo intentando tener cuidado de no cortarse. Era su deber, después de todo. Vladislav le agarró las manos para que no tocara los cristales ya que no quería que se cortara. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía la soltó inmediatamente, después de todo ella ya no era más su jefa, ahora era su sirvienta.

_La lituana sonrió suavemente y un poco sonrojada al ver que se había preocupado por ella para que no se cortara_ N-no se preocupe por mí, señorito Vladislav... V-vaya a bailar con ella, si baila con usted, no estará con otros hombres.

_Ella me rehúye. Esto es un asco... No pensé que estar unido con ella fuera esto. Me siento marginado en este sitio.

_C-comprendo... b-bueno, si usted gusta yo podría hacerle compañía. _dijo la chica mientras acababa de recoger los cristales dejándolos sobre la mesa y con mucho cuidado de no cortarse.

En esto, el bielorruso se acercó un poco a la chica y la ofreció la mano. Helena estaba un poco confusa, no sabía que era lo que quería.

_Está bien… ¿Quieres… bailar? Creo que seguiré tu consejo y la intentaré poner celosa.

_¿Y-yo? ¿B-bailar? _Preguntó un poco sorprendida ya que ella era una simple sirvienta y no era quien para bailar en una fiesta como esa, sin embargo asintió rápidamente y cogió su mano_ S-sí, me gustaría mucho bailar con usted.

_Pues vamos... _La sacó como un caballero, porque aunque no la aguantara debía ser educado.

Una vez en el centro del salón, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a bailar. La lituana se encontraba un poco avergonzada ya que no llevaba los ropajes adecuados para la ocasión, pero en cuanto el chico empezó a bailar con ella, todo esto se la olvidó y se centró en él completamente. Miraba sus profundos y fríos ojos azules, esto la encantaba. Notaba como su corazón iba a mil por hora a cada vuelta que daba con ella, era una sensación maravillosa.

Vladislav siguió bailando con ella durante largo tiempo, se lo estaba pasando bien después de todo, casi se le había olvidado que su hermana estaba allí con otro hombre, casi…

El chico paró en secó al darse cuenta de cómo su hermana abandonaba el salón de baile junto con su amante de turno, probablemente fueran a la habitación de la rusa y pasarían allí la noche. Esta idea hizo que Vladislav se deprimiera aún más, suspiró y se separó de la lituana.

_Lo lamento, señorito Vladislav_ Dijo la lituana dándose cuenta de lo que había visto el chico.

_Creo que me iré a dormir…

_D-de acuerdo… L-le acompañaré hasta su dormitorio y calentaré unas bolsas de agua para que esté caliente.

Vladislav se alejó del salón de baile y se dirigió a sus aposentos, cabizbajo y sintiendo como millones de agujas se clavaban en su corazón. Cuando llegó se tiró sobre la cama aguantándose las ganas de llorar, no quería derramar lágrimas delante de la chica, aunque esta ya le había visto llorar en más de una ocasión. Helena, al ver como se encontraba, se sentó al borde de la cama y le acarició el pelo delicadamente mirándole un poco triste. Era cierto que debería alegrarse de que Anya no correspondiera a sus sentimientos, pero verle así la destrozaba completamente. Prefería que estuviera con Anya y feliz, que no triste.

_Señorito Vladislav... no esté triste, se acabará dando cuenta de lo que usted vale...

_No lo creo... _Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos. No lo expresaba, pero agradecía y mucho el consuelo que le daba en ese momento, le tranquilizaba bastante ya que a pesar de los siglos que pasaron juntos y de lo mal que la trataba le tenía mucha confianza.

_Pues yo creo que sí. M-mm... en la vida de toda chica hay un momento c-como... de locura. Y s-seguro que la señorita Anya está pasando por esa etapa ahora mismo. E-en unos meses se la pasará y entonces se fijará en usted, verá la clase de persona que es y le a-amará. _Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa para que así se sintiera mejor. Decir estas cosas la costaba muchísimo.

Ante esto, el chico no aguantó más e, incorporándose un poco se lanzó a abrazar a la lituana. Su abrazo fue fuerte, como no queriendo dejarla ir. Empezó a llorar en silencio. La chica decidió no hablar más y le siguió acariciando el pelo para tranquilizarle, le dejaría desahogarse todo lo que quisiera, si se sentía mejor llorando, ella le escucharía y le consolaría gustosa.

_¿Crees... que mi hermana no se fija en mí por que soy débil? _Dijo con la voz algo llorosa, aunque tratando de hacer que no notaba que lloraba_

_Claro que no es por eso. S-si usted no es débil... Siempre presentó gran resistencia a la hora de conquistarle, lo recuerdo muy bien. Y y-yo nunca hubiera ganado muchas batallas de no haber sido por su apoyo.

_Pero si yo no era de mucha ayuda... es cierto que mi ejército era resistente... pero no era muy fuerte en ataque

_¿Cómo que no? Su ejército era lo que me aseguraba el ataque a mí. Estaba muy bien defendida y podía centrarme en atacar. Fue muy útil...

_Lo dices solo por que estoy deprimido y quieres animarme.

_No. Lo digo porque es la verdad, no se infravalore, por favor...

_¿Y cómo no quieres que me infravalore? Mi hermana prefiere a un humano a estar conmigo…

_Y-ya le he explicado lo que puede que la ocurra a la señorita Anya... S-solo es una etapa, s-seguro que le acaba amando a usted...

_¿Y tú? ¿Todavía me quieres? _Preguntó el chico mirándole a los ojos_

La lituana apartó la mirada notando sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas y empezó a jugar con su pelo, esto daba señal de su nerviosismo. Eso no se lo esperaba, claro que aún le quería, bueno, más que eso. Lo amaba.

_B-bueno... l-la verdad es que sí. L-le sigo queriendo...

_¿Cuánto me quieres? ¿Qué harías por mí si yo te lo pidiera?

_Y-yo le quiero muchísimo señorito Vladislav, n-no tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que siento por usted. H-haría todo lo que estuviera en mis mano para cumplir su deseo, l-lo que fuera.

_¿De verdad harías lo que fuera? ¿Incluso desnudarte ahora mismo?

_H-he dicho que haré t-todo lo que usted pidiera. _Dijo sonrojándose aún más.

_Pues hazlo... _Dijo no esperando que la chica lo hiciera.

La lituana esperó unos segundos ya que no sabía si era una broma o no, pero a no ver reacción alguna por parte del chico, cogió aire intentando tranquilizarse y empezó a desabrochar su vestido, tenía las manos un poco temblorosas. El chico se quedó a cuadros cuando empezó a hacerlo de verdad, pero quería animarse con la chica, así que la dejó desvestirse. Una vez que terminó de desabrochar el vestido, fue quitándoselo poco a poco hasta que se quedó en corsé y la parte inferior de la ropa interior.

_¿Q-quiere que me quite esto también? _Preguntó la chica en un susurro.

_Todo... _El chico se fijó en que la chica había crecido bastante desde que ellos se habían separado, su cuerpo le resultaba más atractivo que antes.

Helena suspiró un poco tratando de calmar sus nervios. Tras esto se soltó el pelo para que cayera sobre su pecho cuando se desnudara y así no pasara tanta vergüenza. Tras esto se quitó el corsé y la ropa interior tapándose con las manos un poco por la vergüenza.

_Has cambiado mucho, Helena... Estas mh... _En ese momento miró hacia otro lado sonrojado_ Más guapa... Vuelve a vestirte.

_¿N-no... va a hacer nada conmigo? _Preguntó un poco confusa, sino quería nada con ella, ¿para qué la había hecho desnudarse? Eso era lo que se preguntaba la chica.

_Eso sería muy cruel por mi parte… si hubiera sido otra me hubiera dado igual, pero a ti te tengo un... mh... Aprecio especial, supongo que estar tantos años viviendo contigo...

_S-supongo que... s-somos amigos. _Dijo la chica sonriendo un poco al ver que la respetaba como mujer. Tras esto empezó a vestirse.

_Supongo... ¿Te podrías quedar conmigo... toda la noche?

_C-claro que sí. ¿Q-quiere que... me eche con usted?

_Eso estaría bien… _Dijo el chico haciéndole un hueco en la cama.

_A-así le daré calor de paso, hoy hace mucho frío fuera. _Dijo mientras se metía en las sábanas y se echaba.

_Por esta época siempre hace frío...

Se pegó un poco a ella pero sin llegar a abrazarla. Por su parte, ella si le abrazó acurrucándose en él y disfrutando de aquel momento que en tan pocas ocasiones se daba.

_Es raro vivir aquí ¿Verdad? Esto... está un poco atrasado _Dijo el bielorruso refiriéndose a la diferencia que había notado desde que estaba en Lituania hasta ahora que estaba en Rusia.

_L-la verdad es que sí, hay bastante diferencia de lo que ocurría en mi país... P-pero a todo uno se acostumbra, supongo _Dijo mirándole a los ojos, aprovecharía que podía mirarle desde tan cerca.

_Supongo... Es raro pero... estaba mejor antes. He pasado a ser una comunidad y mi capital ya no existe...

_M-me es bastante raro escucharle decir esto, c-creí que estaba mal en mi casa _Dijo la lituana mientras se atrevía a apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara al bielorruso.

_Estaba incómodo por que pensé que esto sería mejor... _Dijo dejándose acariciar por la lituana.

_C-comprendo, p-pero... seguro que las cosas mejoran. Y-ya lo verá.

_Eso espero...

Vladislav cerró los ojos pegándose más a la lituana para que le diera calor, abrazando un poco su cintura. La chica sonrió suavemente cuando notó su abrazo y cerró los ojos también.

Vladislav no tardó en dormirse ya que se encontraba tremendamente a gusto allí, el olor de la lituana y el calor que producía su cuerpo le habían hecho caer en un estado de somnolencia que le hizo dormir enseguida. La chica abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando comprobó que estaba dormido. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer algo, quería darle un beso y esa era la oportunidad perfecta, así que se acercó un poco a su rostro y suavemente le besó. Solo fue un roce, un ligero toque, pero lo suficiente para quedarse a gusto.

A la mañana siguiente Vladislav se despertó debido a que algunos traviesos rayos de Sol se habían colado entre las cortinas. Buscó a la lituana con la mirada, sin embargo, esta no se encontraba en la habitación. En sustitución de ella, vio un pequeño ramo de flores, concretamente linos salvajes azules, la flor favorita del bielorruso. Una pequeña nota acompañaba el ramo.

"Yo seré la luz que te guíe en las noches oscuras, aquella que recoja tus lágrimas en un precioso frasco de cristal y luego las esparza muy lejos, para que no vuelvan"

El bielorruso sonrió levemente, casi imperceptiblemente. Se llevó la nota a los labios y depositó un pequeño beso en esta. A partir de ese momento vería a la chica con otros ojos.


End file.
